Boredom
by smilelaughread
Summary: Of Blaise's boredom and how he overcame him. Written in twenty minutes for the Drabble challenge at HPFC, though it's not quite a drabble. Draco/Blaise, mostly for fun.


_Ink – Draco/Blaise - Written for the Twenty Minute Drabble challenge on HPFC. _

"It's boring in here," Blaise complained from his spot on Draco's bed.

"That's only because you're a lazy arse that refuses to get up and do anything," Draco replied easily, head in his trunk and voice sounding faraway. He was searching for a special robe, though Blaise thought they all looked the same, and that the boy was wasting his time.

Merlin forbid he ever mention that to the determined Draco, though.

The clatter of an inkwell told Blaise that Draco was losing patience.

"Well, yes," he admitted after a second, glad that Draco wasn't going off on a rant as he sometimes did. "But not even _you're _doing something interesting. You're usually the highlight in my life."

Draco let out a snort, and Blaise grinned to himself. He was the only one who could get Draco to make such an 'undignified' noise.

"Oh yes, Zabini. I'm sure I am. Especially with all the studying I've been doing these past few weeks. I do so think you enjoy those three-hour study sessions I drag you to. You complained last time about how much ink I've made you waste on all the revision, didn't you? Little fucker." He removed his head from his trunk to roll his eyes at Blaise.

Blaise wanted to stick his tongue out in retaliation, but quickly remembered that neither he nor Draco were two years old anymore. He sighed into the air, that and the sound of Draco's rummaging filling the still air.

"What?" Draco questioned.

Blaise answered immediately, "What _what_?"

"What was the sigh for? Have you realized what a bore I truly am?"

"I was just thinking that we're getting old."

Draco, hair slightly mussed in a way it almost never was, poked his head back up, standing and taking the few steps to Blaise's head. "Are you crazy? We're still teenagers – haven't experienced anything!"

Blaise, mind still stuck at the fact that Draco's hair was sticking up in a _very_ attractive way, barely registered the words. He watched as Draco formed more words, stuck on the pinkest lips he had ever seen. He barely realised Draco was calling his name out until Draco reached out and slapped his arm.

"Oi, bastard," Draco said affectionately. "Wake up."

"I wasn't sleeping! What were you saying about the two of us not being experienced enou-"

"You were practically drooling, Zabini. I've been calling out your name for a good ten seconds. Snap out of it." Draco didn't seem inclined to hear him out in entirety. Blase wisely closed his mouth.

And then, "Ten seconds?" Blaise questioned. "Ten seconds and you're already beating me? I'm hurt, Draco Dearest. Is something troubling you? You seem very touchy." Then, he nodded in mock understanding. "Are you on your… _days_, Draco? You know you can tell Aunty Blaise if you're tummy's hurting you."

Blaise thought that really didn't deserve the punch Draco landed on his stomach.

"Violent much, Draco?"

"Shut up," His voice was low and growl-y, and Blaise did as told. Then, in a mocking tone, "Why, does your _tummy hurt?"_

Draco stalked back to his trunk, and for a few moments, there was silence in the room again.

"I'm bored," Blaise repeated.

"Tough," the blond didn't even lift his head.

"Wanker," Blaise answered easily.

"Fuck off, Zabini, I'm doing something important."

"Finding clothes," Blaise said. "It's no big deal."

"Just because you were raised uneducated in the art of _looking acceptable_ doesn't mean everyone else was."

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Like I said – touchy, are we? So, what? Are you going on some sort of date?" Draco let out a stream of profanities at the fairly innocent question, and Blaise chuckled. "So, Malfoy, who're we looking to impress today?"

"Go jump off of the Astronomy tower, arsehole."

"Ooh," Blaise said. "Touched a nerve there, hmm?"

His heart raced in his chest as Draco stood and came over to him, murderous expression on his face. He realized that, truthfully, maybe it wasn't very intelligent to poke the temperamental dragon that resided in his dormitory.

"I'm sorry!" Blaise said quickly. "I didn't mean it!"

But then Draco's lips were on his, and he couldn't string together half a coherent thought. He could hardly breathe. He remembered that he had a need for oxygen, and pulled away from Draco, effectively pulling the other boy down on top of him. Then what had just transpired hit him.

After gulping in a quick breath, Blaise asked, "What the fuck, Malfoy?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Eloquent as ever, Zabini."

"Stating the obvious," Blaise said, "And sidestepping my question like a good Slytherin. Stop it, and tell me the truth. What's with the fuss over robes? What just happened?"

"I was going to –" Draco's cheeks reddened. "Ask you if you'd accompany me to Hogsmeade next weekend," he finished.

"Why did you need fancy robes?"

Draco rolled his eyes again, looking exasperated. "I couldn't just ask you something like that in _ordinary_ robes."

"Aww, Malfoy. Am I special?" Blaise teased.

His answer came in the form of a heated kiss. Tongues touched and heated touches were exhchanged. Soft groans came from their lips, and a lovely heat settled in their stomachs. The two of them were touching in every way possible, and it was simply delicious.

When Draco took a moment to breathe, he let out a, "Not so bored now, are you?"

Blaise had to admit that, no, he wasn't bored any longer. With a grin, he answered. "Nope. See, I told you you're interesting."

Draco let out a soft chuckle and then pulled Blaise in again. Blaise didn't protest.


End file.
